


you snooze, you lose

by turnmypages (clownbaby)



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownbaby/pseuds/turnmypages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Andrew falls asleep after turning up to rehearsal three hours early because why wouldn't he, and Fletcher creeps on him because why wouldn't he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you snooze, you lose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this film is killing me so I had to write a fic (something i hardly ever do bc I just can't) I might write more but who knows. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes!

It was just past 6:30AM and Fletcher walked towards the rehearsal room, expecting to find it empty. There was no way that kid would’ve shown up at 6, but even so, he still had a glimmer of hope that Neiman could just be insane enough to do so. As he reached the door, he slowly peeked through the glass window, his lips immediately forming into a small smile.  
“Son of a bitch” he whispered, shaking his head at the sight of Neiman curled up behind the drum set, fast asleep. As carefully as he could, Fletcher opened the door and walked towards the young drummer, making sure his steps didn’t wake him. This is far from his usual overbearing entrance, but the silence he is greeted with is something he’s more than used to.

As he looked down on his new student, part of him was starting to regret making such a dick move to prank the kid. Even with hints of dark circles lingering under his eyes, Neiman still had that rare, innocent baby-face that made Fletcher involuntarily feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
He could take a cymbal, throw it on the ground and wake him right now if he wanted to. But he didn’t. Instead he just watched how peacefully he slept, imagining how confused and pissed off he must’ve been when he realized he’d been screwed over. Entertained by the thought, Fletcher raised his eyebrows and knew just how much he wanted to see Neiman get angry. Anger drives passion, and passion begets greatness. If this cute little first year actually wants to get anywhere, then he’s gonna have to play by his rules. The rule “you snooze, you lose” did not apply here, he decided.  
“Alright. I’ll let you sleep, you little shit” he murmured “I’ll frighten the crap out of you later” then with his warm smile being replaced by a casual ‘I have a long fucking day ahead of me’ expression, Fletcher turned around and left the room.

Andrew’s eyes snapped open at a noise that sounded awfully like a door being slammed, and he quickly turned his head to scan the room. Still empty. He brought his hand up to feel his cheek, which was still hurting thanks to his fall in the stairwell earlier. Glancing up at the clock he let out a tormented sigh, cursing himself for falling for Fletcher’s prank. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe Fletcher meant to say 9. No, he thought. Fletcher isn’t stupid.  
“Unlike me” he groaned to himself, finding it difficult not to sink into a puddle of self loathing.  
He looked up at the clock once more, decided he would spend his remaining time practicing, but before he could pick up his sticks he was snoozing once again.


End file.
